Wario
This article is about Wario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Wario. Unveiled at E3 2006, Wario ( , Wario) makes his first playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wearing his WarioWare outfit, Wario has an attack where he builds up flatulence over time and later releases a deadly fart called the Wario Waft, which was highly exaggerated in the trailer by making it a bigger explosion of fart than it is in the actual game, similar to the exaggeration of Dimensional Cape. What was apparent in the most recent trailer is that he walks on his tiptoes. In the small amount of footage revealed at E3 2007, Wario was shown to walk with a Mr. Game & Watch-like stop-motion gait (similar to his movement in WarioWare cutscenes). Wario currently ranks 8th on the tier list. He is one of the best characters in the game due to his superior aerial game, various ways of recovering and different forms of approach, making him a very unpredictable character. Attributes Wario is a very unique, unorthodox addition to the Smash Bros. series. He is a heavy character, but he is very mobile in the air, possessing the third-fastest lateral air movement (behind Yoshi and Jigglypuff) with a solid set of aerials to go with it. In addition, almost all of his attacks have strange lag patterns: either they have ending or starting lag, but rarely both. His recovery is deceptively good, thanks to his Wario Bike and his aerial movement. He thrives on surprise and deception, and he can vary his approaches like few can. One of Wario's most notable attributes is his size, which is rather small for a heavyweight, meaning he is not easy to hit (about the same size as Mario, only a tad wider). Wario can crawl, although it is not entirely useful for dodging attacks, but good for landing down tilts while approaching the character. Wario also boasts one of the best Smash Boosts in the game, which allows him to cover great distances and string together combos in a relatively short amount of time. Other abilities include his ability to juggle with his Up aerial, KO opponents at low percentages with his forward smash, and use Chomp to interrupt certain moves, many of them powerful, commonly used approaches (e.g. Jigglypuff's Rollout). His Wario Bike, when thrown at an enemy, is one of the only projectile in the game that can spike, and is quite large. Also, he can infinite chain grab with down throw on Bowser. Overall, Wario is an excellent heavyweight, ranking high in the tier list for Brawl. He only has a few main problems. For one, Wario has very poor range on his attacks, especially in his smashes, though his motorcycle can be broken to yield temporary projectiles, which with his glide toss (and the unusual bouncing properties of the wheels) make up very slightly for his poor range. Another problem would be that his unusual animation coming out of a grab leaves him extremely vulnerable to chaingrabs and infinite grabs, however his fighting style makes him more difficult to grab than most other characters. While these issues aren't overly crippling, a Wario has to stay very deceptive and slippery to avoid getting nailed by them. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Left hook, then right hook. Decent knockback, sending the victim directly up. 6% per punch, 12% total if both fists hit opponent. Has decent range. *Dash Attack - Trips and falls flat on his face, sliding a small bit. 7% in early frames, 5% later. *Strong Side - Wario swings his right fist in a circle then thrusts it forward. Fairly slow with surprisingly decent range. Tilt control pad/stick to aim up or down. Deals 13% *Strong Down - Stabs his index finger at the ground in front of him. Quite quick compared to his other moves, but has ending lag. Below average range, but not that bad. 8% damage *Strong Up - Raises both hands above his head, raising the roof. Decent vertical launcher for combos. Decent range. 10% damage Smash *Forward Smash - His trademark Dash Attack from the Wario Land and Wario World, grants him super armor while moving forward . Very fast but poor range. Wario runs in place while charging. Very high knockback. 19-26% *Up Smash - Head grows as Wario spins, hitting multiple times with the head. Poor range, but deals very good damage and has good priority. 15-21% *Down Smash - Spins on the ground, bashing foes with his head. First hit has good knockback, subsequent hits had gradually weaker strength and knockback and final frames are very punishable. Somewhat similar to Wolf's neutral-air. 13-18% Other *Ledge Attack - Crawls up the ledge and flips onto his back, attacking with his head. 6% *100% Ledge Attack - Crawls up the ledge and slides his hand across the ground. Similar to his down tilt. 10% *Floor Attack - Directly spins from his position with his right fist out. 6% *Trip Attack - Attacks with both hands in front of him, then attacks with his legs behind him. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Accompanied by a gradually lowering sound of falling, Wario extends his hands and fingers, then spins in place. A quick move to use in the air, and has two hitboxes, the first being stronger than the second. 9% initially, then 4% for a total of 13%. It can hit more than once when opponents at no damage rate. *Forward Aerial - Sticks his foot a short distance forward. Very short ranged and very little damage or knockback, but very high speed and priority. Best used for "wall of pain" style attacking. 7% damage if inflicted within the first few frames, 5% later (cannot hit the same target twice) *Back Aerial - Throws his head backwards, hitting with it, entire body horizontal. Similar to his forward air only stronger with longer end lag. If he lands while performing this, he will fall onto his back. 10% *Up Aerial - Claps above his head. High knockback, can KO easily with low delay. 17% *Down Aerial - Turns upside down and spins, drilling with his head. Has decent knockback, is very hard to use DI out of, and is very effective if used after a short-hop without fast-falling. Deals 2% 6 times, then finishes with a knockback hit dealing 4% for a total of 16%. Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Punches the victim in the crotch area with his left fist. 2% *Forward Throw - Wild Swing-Ding from Wario World; spins foe around and throws him/her forward. 12% *Back Throw - Hits them backward with his butt. Wario briefly wiggles his behind with an open mouth. 9% *Up Throw - Throws them into the air and jumps up, headbutting them. 10% *Down Throw - Throws the victim on the ground and sits violently on top of them, who is then knocked behind Wario. Probably based on the ground pound move the Wario Land and Wario World. Wario is capable of chaingrabbing with this,even chain grabbing infinitely on Bowser. Deals 4% when landing on the victim, then 3% after they are released. 7% total Taunts Up: Belly-laughs so hard (as heard by the Wii-mote when selecting Wario), his jaw unhinges, so he has to manually put it back with his hands. If he is holding the back tire of his bike it looks as if he is biting it. Side: Accompanied by a "wiggly" sound similar to the one heard while using corkscrew, Wario wiggles his butt at the screen with his hands extended in each direction and he teasingly snickers. Wario seems to float as the bottoms of his shoes are touching each other. Down: Wario faces the screen, holds up three fingers with his left hand that seem to form a "W" for Wario, then does the same with his right hand after putting away his left hand, and then holds them both out at the same time. Wario utters "Wah!" three times for each time he holds up a hand, the third "Wah!" having the most enthusiasm. While riding Wario Bike (any direction): Wario faces his right and does his signature "W" sign at the screen with both hands, then picks his nose with his left hand. Another trick considered a taunt is when Wario does a wheelie by gently holding up on the control stick, where he stands on the back of his seat and flaps his right hand based on how fast he is going up and down. Special Moves Role in The Subspace Emissary ]] After Kirby does battle with Petey Piranha, to free the princesses, one of the cages in which Petey holds either Princess Zelda or Princess Peach will break, depending on which cage the player damaged more while battling Petey. The Princess who the player saves will escape with the player; the other will be injured and trapped beneath their wrecked cage. Wario drops heavily into the stadium with a Dark Cannon. Blasting the princess, Wario traps her in the form of a trophy and takes off with the trophy on his shoulder. He is revealed to be a member of the Subspace Army. Wario then hunts down Lucas in an abandoned zoo, dispatching Porky to corner him and weaken him. Porky is defeated by Lucas with the help of Ness, but Wario appears and captures Ness, who is hit defending Lucas. Upon finding the trophy of Luigi, Wario lets his guard down and picks up the trophy. Wario is ambushed by Waddle Dees and then loses his trophies to King Dedede who steals his Cargo. Wario tracks Lucas and his partner, the Pokémon Trainer, down and fights them. Wario is defeated and left behind. When Galleom's Subspace Bomb detonates, the area of Subspace expands and absorbs Wario's trophy. Wario confronts King Dedede later on the steps to the Great Maze, and he is stunned to see Luigi and Ness beside him. Realising that he can't fight all of them, he instead drives his bike to the top and beats them there. He also aids the heroes in their battle against Tabuu. Although he works for the Subspace Army, he had no specific allegiance to Master Hand, only following his orders because he enjoyed doing so. Other On-Screen Appearance Crashes in sideways on his bike, jumps off, and his bike explodes while he dusts himself off. Idle Poses *Crosses his arms, fists clenched *Scratches his bottom Victory Pose 'Victory Theme': ''Wario Series Theme *He does a donut on his bike, makes a "W" sign with his hand, saying "Yes!", then pulls on his mustache and makes the "W" sign again, process repeats. *He laughs gloatingly and then falls over, rolling on his back. *Pats his belly, releasing a fart that after smelling, results in an "Oooh..." from Wario. Wii Remote Choice Wario does his signature belly laugh, also heard when initiating his upward directional taunt. Credits Music *''WarioWare, Inc. Medley'' Costume Gallery Trivia *Wario can safely travel under Final Destination, even without using his Down B. *Due to his dodgy walking animation, if he is walking backwards on conveyor belts in custom stages, he cannot walk onto another conveyor belt. *Wario is the only character to have a Victory Theme based off of a game that was released after the release of Brawl: Wario Land: Shake It!. Wario's crawling animation is also based off of this game. *Despite Wario Land being an action-based game series, most of Wario's moves come from Wario World, WarioWare, or are unique to Brawl, much to the disappointment of many fans. *Wario can perform a Reverse-Hyrule Jump. *When riding the motorcycle over an embedded Pitfall, Wario will be shot off of his bike, usually resulting in a One-hit KO. *If you use Captain Falcon's Final Smash on Wario just as he gets on to his bike without knocking him out, the bike remains on the stage stood up at though Wario were about to climb on, but invisible. It is not known what causes this. Wario cannot use his Bike unless he is standing next to the invisible one (at which point it becomes visible) or destroys it. *When Wario uses Chomp on someone when he's giant, the player will spin around. *Wario's forward tilt is maybe based off of one of Booster's attacks, a character from Super Mario RPG, where he winds up and throws his fist far in front of him. *Wario never blinks. In fact, the only times his eyes are closed are during his sleeping animation, dizzy animation and the first few frames of getting hit. *Wario has both a Mario and Luigi overalls outfit, though Mario's shirt and overalls are reversed, similar to how Mario looked in official artwork up to Super Mario Bros. 2. *Wario is the only playable villain not to be seen revived in The Subspace Emissary. External links *Wario's page at Smash Bros. Dojo!!. * Subspace Emissary Screenshots *Wario Character Guide at SWF From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Wario universe Category:Subspace Army